Apreciando A Vista
by MarauderMaHh
Summary: Bom gente, aqui estou eu tentando escrever mais uma RH! O que pode acontecer em um dia de muita chuva? Leiam e descubram!


Shipper: Ron/Hermione

Chovia forte lá fora. A chuva martelava as telhas e ecoava sinistramente pela casa inteira.

Estávamos eu e ela na cozinha. Só eu e ela.

Ela estava na pia, arrumando as xícaras para um chá. E eu? Estava perto da janela, olhando para fora. Olhando sem realmente ver. Primeiro porque era praticamente impossível ver alguma coisa que estivesse a mais de um palmo de distância com aquela chuva torrencial que desabava sobre nós. Segundo porque eu estava distraído, pensando no que eu queria fazer. Queria, e não fazia.

- Ron, o que está fazendo? – ela perguntou.

- Apreciando a vista – respondi lentamente. Apreciando a vista? Da onde eu tirei essa?

- Vista? – ela perguntou, descrente, se aproximando da janela – Que vista? Não dá pra ver nada.

- Claro que dá – retruquei. Realmente não dava. Mas e daí? O objetivo era provocá-la.

- Não dá – ela teimou

- Dá sim.

- Não dá.

- Só não vê, quem não quer – respondi maldosamente.

- Criança – ela disse.

- Chata.

- Irritante.

- Mandona.

Humn. Agora eu tinha conseguido, ela estava realmente irritada. Será que essa chuva não podia dar um tempo? Esse barulho já está começando a me irritar.

Ela bufava como um gato raivoso e quando fez menção de sair da cozinha, eu disse:

- Preciso falar com você – como eu tive coragem pra finalmente falar isso, só Merlim sabe.

- O que? – ela perguntou. Acho que ela se esqueceu que estava brava, porque agora parecia curiosa.

Bom, até esse momento estava tudo bem, ou tão bem quanto poderia estar.

Mas quando ela sorriu, minha coragem desapareceu. Resolveu dar uma voltinha. Comecei a suar frio. Meu coração disparou.

- O que? – ela perguntou de novo.

Queria falar, mas minha voz também tinha sumido. Quem sabe ela e a minha coragem não estão juntas, dando uma voltinha naquela maldita chuva?

E ela olhava pra mim, de um jeito estranho, diferente. Minha boca estava seca. E ela se aproximava. Fiz a única coisa que me parecia sensata. Beijei-a.

--------------------------------------

E agora, estou aqui, dividindo um sótão imundo com um vampiro capenga. O que estou fazendo aqui? O que você acha? Me escondendo, é claro.

Quem sabe, se eu não ficar aqui bem quietinho, eles não esquecem que eu existo? É. Era uma boa idéia. Eles podiam pensar que eu fui dar uma volta e acabei sendo arrastado por essa chuva infernal. Não podiam? Bom, eles podiam. Ela não.

O que ela estaria fazendo agora? Provavelmente trancada no quarto da minha irmã, com o rádio ligado na estação bruxa das Esquisitonas, contando tudo o que tinha acontecido.

O que tinha acontecido... A realidade atravessou minha mente como um dardo paralisante. Eu realmente tinha a beijado. Eu. Ela. Me encostei na parede da maneira mais confortável que eu consegui, tentando ignorar as gotas que caíam, a intervalos, do meu lado. Provavelmente alguma telha quebrada. Quando a chuva passar, Bill vai ter que arrumar isso. Ou o Charlie. Ah, qualquer um serve. Até o Percy. Não. O Percy já é exagero.

Isso não era uma chuva normal. O céu estava mais escuro do que nunca e relâmpagos faiscavam em todas as direções. Era uma visão medonha.

Bom, mais ainda tinha o problema de eu ter a beijado. Soltei uma risada que foi rapidamente abafada por um trovão particularmente alto. Como eu era idiota! Tinha acabado de enfrentar uns cem comensais da morte e o próprio cara de cobra, e mesmo assim, eu não tinha coragem pra sair daquele sótão. Não ainda.

Primeiro, eu precisava entender o que tinha acontecido. Só que um sótão poeirento, na companhia de um vampiro baterista e ainda por cima com aquela chuva que martelava furiosamente o telhado, não era um lugar muito propício para reflexão.

Não que eu refletisse muito. Bom, vamos tentar. Eu a tinha beijado. Tá bom, até aí eu e você já estamos cansados de saber, não é?

Mas, e agora? Será que ela estava esperando um pedido de namoro, ou coisa parecida? Será que ela ficou brava porque eu não pedi? Será?

Bom, eu só vou descobrir se eu perguntar pra ela. Mas, pra falar com ela, eu precisava sair daqui. Sair daqui? Não. Não ainda.

Que horas será que são? É impossível saber se era manhã, tarde ou noite só olhado através da janela. A chuva é densa demais. De qualquer jeito, estou com fome. Que novidade, não é?

Como eu posso pensar em comida numa hora dessas, você me pergunta. Nem eu sei. Acho que é um dom. Ou uma maldição. Você decide.

Acho que eu vou ter que passar fome aqui em cima. Não estou com a mínima vontade de ir a cozinha procurar alguma coisa pra comer. Não ainda.

Revirei os inúmeros bolsos do meu casaco e, para a minha surpresa, achei uma embalagem meio amassada de Sapos de Chocolate. Tirei o Ptolomeu! É isso aí! Completei minha coleção! Preciso por esse cartão junto com os outros! Não. Espera! Pra por esse cartão junto com os outros, eu vou ter que descer daqui. Não! Não ainda.

Meu coração falhou uma batida quando ouvi o barulho de alguém subindo as escadas. E agora? Me escondo aonde?

Olhei em volta. A única coisa que havia naquele sótão poeirento, além das inúmeras caixas, era um guarda-roupa velho que o nosso vampiro homicida ocupava. Não era uma opção aconselhável.

Antes que eu pudesse ter outra idéia brilhante como pular da janela, e conseqüentemente, me afogar naquela chuva, ou qualquer coisa do gênero, ela chegou ao sótão.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou rindo.

- N–n-nada – eu respondi e respirei fundo. Por que raios eu tinha que gaguejar?

- Estão todos te procurando. Por que está se escondendo? – ela perguntou, franzindo a testa. Sinal claro de curiosidade.

- Não estou me escondendo – falei e agradeci mentalmente por não ter gaguejado. Mas como é que ela sabe que eu estou me escondendo? Ah, é claro. Ela é Hermione Granger.

- E está aqui há quatro horas, por quê?

Quatro horas? Tudo isso?

- Apreciando a vista – resmunguei. Nossa, eu realmente estava falando besteira hoje. Apreciando a vista? De novo?

- Vista? – ela perguntou rindo. – Ah sim, está uma vista linda – disse ela se aproximando da janela para observar o verdadeiro dilúvio que cai sobre nós.

Amaldiçoando a mim mesmo pela estúpida resposta, me aproximei da janela também.

Como eu suspeitava, a chuva ainda caía intensa e sem piedade lá fora. Eu podia ver os gnomos tentando se proteger da chuva nos buracos das árvores.

- E então... – ela disse, se virando pra mim.

- E então... – eu repeti, me virando pra ela.

- Preciso falar com você – ela disse, ficando repentinamente séria. Eu já tinha ouvido aquela frase hoje. Onde mesmo? Ah, é. Fui em quem disse.

- O quê? – eu perguntei, curioso.

Ela não respondeu. Apenas sorriu e se aproximou mais. Eu já vi isso antes!

- O quê? – perguntei de novo, com a boca seca.

Ela deu um sorriso lindo e me beijou.

- Amo você. – eu disse quando o beijo acabou. – Mas você não é muito original, não é?

Ela riu e disse:

- Também amo você.

E sem perceber, estávamos abraçados, olhando pela janela de um sótão poeirento e apreciando a vista.

By://MaHhMarauder

----------------------------------------------------------

Gente! Embora Ron/Hermione seja meio shipper preferido, eu sou um verdadeiro fracasso quando se trata de escrever fics desses dois. As minhas duas R/H foram um total fracasso.

Eu espero sinceramente que essa seja melhor, senão vou desistir de escrever sobre eles.

Trágico, eu sei.

AhUAHuHAUHUHuah

Eh issu aew gente!

Quem quiser deixar um review, pode viu? Eu deixo!

Adoro vcs!

By://MaHhMarauder


End file.
